This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Modern bread wheat is a hexaploid that contains three genomes: AA, BB, and DD. Each genome has seven different chromosomes. Genes that are on the same chromosome but different genomes are known as orthologous genes. We are interested in how abiotic stress may have influenced selection on key genes in the human utilization of wheat during domestication. The genes we are studying are ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase large subunit (AGP-L), starch synthase II (SSII), granule bound starch synthase (GBSS), which are involved in the starch biosynthesis pathway, and high molecular weight glutenins, specifically Glu-1-1. The first goal of this project is to understand how polyploidy may have influenced the expression and regulation of these genes.